


Oranges [art]

by plumedy



Category: Original Work, The Guardiansverse - Umbralpilot
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Food, Friendship, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: Because I'm really invested in Detrich & Saul's dynamics and because I love the Blood Orange Moment. <3
Relationships: Saul Samaren & Festus Detrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Oranges [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517767) by [Umbralpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbralpilot/pseuds/Umbralpilot). 




End file.
